


ZND - the lie

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I was bored and I wrote this, Raziel Dragneel AU, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: During the Alvarez war, a huge demon appeared in the sky. An unexpected ally with a very curious past.





	ZND - the lie

Ah, yes... The war between Fairy Tail and Alvarez... Maybe I can explain that better...

 

A 3 meters tall demon appeared in the sky. At his back, a little blonde girl. Mavis Vermillion, first master of Fairy Tail. Everyone attacked them, but that demon was too strong, even for the strongest in Alvarez.

 

Eileen Belserion tried to kill Mavis, but she noticed and responded to her attack. After that, the demon attacked her.

 

With Eileen hurt, and Larcade's magic not having any effect on him, the other Spriggans thought they didn't have any opportunity against him. Except August. He tried to attack them, but they dodged all his attacks.

 

\- We're going back! - yelled Zeref, the emperor of Alvarez, to his men. All obeyed him.

 

When the others arrived to Fairy Tail, they found the demon at the door. Everyone prepared their magic to attack him, but Mavis stopped them.

 

\- No! Wait! They are an ally!

\- Master Mavis... - said Laxus.

\- What are you saying, First!? - yelled Gray -. He's a demon!

\- It's long to explain, but you need to trust me. They managed to stop the curse inside me.

\- It's nothing, Mavis - said the demon, with a double voice.

 

Everyone entered in Fairy Tail. Mavis explained how the demon saved her from Zeref's hands, and how they made Alvarez's Spriggans go away.

 

\- So... Thanks to him, Zeref and his people are gone? - asked Gray.

\- Exactly. ZND helped me with that.

\- Who's him exactly? - asked Lucy.

\- Natsu and Zeref's guardian. Also, their adoptive older brother.

\- Adoptive older brother? - asked Erza.

\- They don't remember them, because they were very little when the fire in their house happened. Their parents found them in a forest when they were babies.

\- Hey, I only see one demon - observed Gajeel -. Why are you talking like there's two?

\- Well... That's...

 

ZND hid his wings, horns and claws.

 

\- We are a chimera - explained ZND -. We were twins who that fused before birth. But instead of being only one of us, the two are here, sharing the same body.

\- I don't think someone can be that way - said Macao -. You have a double personality trastorn. It's the only explanation.

\- No they aren't - said Mavis -. Look carefully. Half of their hair is pink, and the other half is black. One eye is black, and the other from a dark green who can be mistaken with black. Besides, they remember everything they do. A double personality trastorn isn't like this. And they are hiding their demon blood.

\- Why? - asked Juvia.

\- Their parents. They are not only a chimera. Their blood mixture is really interesting. Do you want to tell that, ZND?

\- No - answered ZND -. We don't want to remember that. We're going to take a walk around.

\- If you get lost, ask for Fairy Tail.

\- Yes, Madam.

 

ZND left Fairy Tail. The others looked at them for a while.

 

\- They are the lovechild of the fairy queen and Acnologia - explained Mavis -. They told me that Acnologia is half demon, half human, and they proved that's true.

\- How? - asked Laxus.

\- Black is not Zacharias natural hair. It's blue.

\- Zacharias?

\- Zacharias and Nathaniel Dragneel. ZND. Those are their true names. But they don't like to be identified with the Dragneel family, because of all good they did to them. Using the name ZND, they keep their adoptive parents safe from their nature.

\- What if we want to talk only with one? - asked Levy.

\- You can say their names. Only one voice will answer, but both will remember.

\- What will happen if they fall in love? - asked Alzack.

\- They decided to not do it because both will love different people, and they never could be with the ones they love without being a problem.

\- First, where's Natsu? - asked Lucy, suddenly.

\- I'm sorry... Zeref captured him. We couldn't do anything to save him.

 

Mixed feelings were between the mages. Some were angry, others sad. But everyone wanted to save Natsu.

 

\- Laxus, is there a place we can stay for a while? It's better if it's a little far away from people - asked Mavis.

\- Our house is in the forest - answered Happy -. I don't want to be in it without Natsu.

\- You can stay with me, Happy - said Lucy -. It's what Natsu would me to do, if he was gone.

\- Thank you, Lucy.

 

Some hours later, Happy took Mavis and ZND to Natsu's house and left to Lucy's house. Inside it, when they were alone, ZND separed himself in two.

 

\- I told them the lie you two wanted - said Mavis -. Why those names?

\- They were some kids in our town who always where mocking us - answered Natsu.

\- This bed is so comfortable... - said Zeref, laying in Natsu's bed, before falling asleep.

\- But don't leave me in my adult form!

\- Too late - said Mavis.

\- It's good that the curse doesn't affect the soul. What about the time magic Zeref put in you, Mavis?

\- It's working. The curse didn't appear in any moment.

\- That's good to know. Zeref couldn't test it because of Anastascia.

\- The guild will kill us when they discover that what we want is to recover Zeref's body from her. What it's true in the story of your past you made me tell them?

\- Except that we are adopted, our names and the chimera part, all is true. But we weren't abandoned. Our parents loved us.

\- I didn't know that Acnologia had a sweet side.

\- His sweet side is really cute, and he purrs.

\- Zeref purrs?

\- No, I do. Zeref is clingy, like mom.

\- Good to know.


End file.
